


We'll Give It Our All

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, FIFA World Cup 2019, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and Kelley talk after the team's tough encounter against Spain during the World Cup.





	We'll Give It Our All

**Author's Note:**

> Merp.  
> I don't know what this is but I sure as heck hope we don't lose on Friday!!!

The hotel room bathroom filled with steam as Alex let the hot water wash over her body. She sighed, stretching her neck from side to side, trying to rub the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. She reached down to turn off the faucet and wiped the water from her face, stepping into the steam filled room and wrapping her towel around herself. Her muscles were sore from the game with Spain, a tough battle where she almost put in a full ninety. Then, on top of the normal fatigue from such a hard game, she had quite a bit of soreness from the physical challenges they kept throwing her way.

She hates to be one to complain, but it certainly felt like they were targeting her. It was frustrating. She was barely able to get a touch on the ball while in the attacking third, hell, even when the ball wasn’t being sent her way someone was pushing her around. After drying off she slipped into a pair of lite joggers and slipped a shirt over her head before stepping into the hotel room.

She flopped onto the bed, pulling her knees into her chest, and began lazily scrolling through Twitter.  She knew that they hadn’t played their best game that afternoon, but it still sucked to see everyone pointing out all their flaws on social media, questioning the team’s ability to excel in this tournament. Alex tossed her phone on the end table, laying on her back and running her hands over her face.

The soft clicking of the hotel room door opening meets Alex’s ears, followed by a soft chuckle, as Kelley’s familiar voice floats out.

“Nice shirt,” she says, as Alex moves her hands from her face to meet the eyes of the other girl, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, sending a soft smile down to Alex. Kelley moved to sit on the bed beside the other girl. Laying on her side, propped up slightly by the pillows, she rested her head on her hand. “Cardinal red never looked so good. Stanford fan now, are we?” she smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes with a laugh, “I’m choosing to ignore the Stanford part of it and focus on it smelling like you.”

Kelley gasped in mock shock, moving to climb off the bed, causing Alex to pull the other girl back down with her.

“I guess it’s okay if you don’t like my past, even if it made me who I am today,” Kelley exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh. Alex reached out to playfully smack her on the shoulder before the two settled down into bed, Kelley resting her head on the top of Alex’s, which was leaning against her shoulder.  

After a few minutes of lazy silence, the two girls enjoying the peacefulness of the moment, Kelley spoke up, “you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex responded after a missed beat, her voice coming a moment later than it should have.

“Honestly?” Kelley asked, knowing the other girl far too well to fall for a lie, especially once so poorly concealed.

“It just feels like I played so bad today. I could barely get a touch on the ball, let alone even come close to a goal,” she mumbled into Kelley’s shoulder.

The shorter girl sighed and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Alex’s forehead, “Al, you didn’t play terribly. Spain never let you catch a breather. You can’t do much with no room to move, with their constant challenges we could hardly expect you to convert something into a goal.”

“Tell that to everyone talking about the game,” Alex responded through a dry chuckle.

“What they say doesn’t matter though. They weren’t on the field with us, and you only get so much from watching it. You put in work today. Even if you didn’t score a goal, you did some great work defensively. Maybe it wasn’t your best game. I won’t pretend that it was, but we got through it.”

Alex groaned in response, burying her face further into the freckled girl’s shoulder.

“This game was a good thing. We all made mistakes but now we’re more prepared to play France,” Kelley said, evoking mumbled response from Alex into her chest. She laughed, “and what was that?”

“I said,” Alex said, looking up at Kelley and letting out an exasperated sigh, “I hate it when you’re right.”

“No, you don’t,” she rolled her eyes with another laugh, “I know you don’t want me to let you sulk.”

“True. I love that, you know?”

“Love what?”

Alex sits up on the bed and crosses her legs, Kelley following suit and looking at the slightly taller girl intently. Alex reaches out, intertwining her fingers with Kelley’s.

“That you don’t treat me like I’m fragile, like,” she paused to gather her thoughts before continuing, “like I need to be babied in order to feel better. You’re always real with me, I guess. This is the fucking _World Cup_ , Kelley. We need to be on our best game, and to do that we need to be in the best mindset. If you let me sulk about today’s game, said everything was a fluke, well, I don’t know if I’d be able to get my head ready for France.” She finishes by leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the other girl’s lips.

They pull apart slightly and Kelley lifts her hand to cradle Alex’s cheek in her hand, rubbing her thumb across her cheek and leaning in to deepen their kiss before pulling back and separating.

“I want what’s best for you, and I know you’ll end up happier in the end if I’m realistic about what happened,” replied Kelley. “You want to win this damn thing, I want to win it,” Alex laughed, and Kelley continued “we all do, and we’re going to put in the work to make it happen.”

“Thank you.”

“But,” Kelley trailed off, a smirk forming on her freckled face, “maybe sometimes a little babying can be okay,” she continues,  swinging her legs off the side of the bed, reaching her hands out for Alex to take, pulling her to her feet once she grasps them.

“Is that so?” asked Alex, throwing her head back with a laugh, the happy sparkle in her eyes as she looked at Kelley taking over her face, replacing the dullness that was present in them moments ago. Kelley placed her hands on Alex’s hips, the taller girl lightly draping her arms around Kelley’s shoulders.

“Why yes, it is, and I’m thinking ice cream would be perfect for that,” came Kelley’s mischievous reply, which caused a similar expression to find its way onto Alex’s face.

The two girls made their way out of the hotel room, giggling with their hands intertwined, trying to avoid their teammates and trainers as they made their way out the front doors. Ice cream wasn’t exactly approved for World Cup nutrition.

The day had been hot and humid, but the evening air had a refreshing coolness to it. Kelley pulled out her phone to try and find a place that served vegan ice cream nearby, while Alex lazily slung an arm around her shoulders, both taking in each other’s company and the atmosphere around them. It wasn’t their first World Cup but that didn’t make the experience easy. It was hard. It was stressful. And maybe they wouldn’t win the game against France on Friday, but they were sure as hell going to give it everything they had, and regardless of the results they still had each other.


End file.
